


Constellations

by live_and_let_live



Series: Destiel one-shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Constellations, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Jack Johnson - Freeform, M/M, Song fic, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/pseuds/live_and_let_live
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small song fic written to Jack Johnson's <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AOQ9jXC6iE">Constellations</a>. Cas being cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

_**The light was leaving,**_  
**_in the west it was blue._**  


Castiel leads Dean by the hand into the slowly dimming light of the forest. The sky, tinted blue from the passing full moon, contrasts with the blood that tainted both the hunter and the angel's hand, still stained red from their most recent hunt. The night lies dotted with stars, clouds nowhere to be seen.  


It seems almost too perfect, like an artist has painted it, the navy of the late evening sky as their canvas.  


The hunter asks questions about the whereabouts of their destination, however the angel stays silent, choosing only to grip the hunter's hand more firmly.  


_**The children's laughter sings,**_  
**_Skipping just like the stones they threw._**  
**_Their voices echoed across the way,_**  


They continue their journey through the trees, the distinct noise of laughter and splashing apparent as they pass a particularly thick section of forest. A lake just visible through the foliage. Any sound made echoes through the trees.  


The forest darkens.  


_**It's getting late** _  


Castiel pulls Dean through a thinning hedge to the left of the path, releasing his hand to hold the branches back, before grasping it again as Dean emerges, a confused look on his face. He again questions Cas on their destination. Cas again, stays silent.  


This time however, he motions to a gap in the tree line. Dean pulls his hand from the angels' and carefully makes his way through the gap, glancing back towards Cas for no more than a second before disappearing. An audible gasp is heard.

Cas follows

_**It was, just another night.** _  


Dean stands in a clearing, looking up at the sky, Which is visible through the gap the trees have left. He turns a circle and a half, his head tilted towards the sky. Cas stands a few meters away, a casual smile gracing his lips.  


_**With a sunset,**_  
**_And a moonrise not so far behind._**  


The moon lights up the clearing, just bright enough for the awestruck look on Dean's face to be visit. Cas walks into the centre, taking Dean's waist in his hands.  


He places a light kiss to the now very startled hunters' cheek, before stepping backwards and taking Dean's hands in his, looking into the green eyes he's grown to love so much. Small sounds escape the hunters' mouth, sounds of confusion, sounds of surprise. Cas manages to silence them with small kisses to Dean's face, again,  


and again,  


and again...  


The angel un-joins their hands and sits on the grassy forest floor, leans backwards, rests his head in his folded arms. Dean follows suit, laying down his body a for away from Castiel's  


_**To give us just enough light,**_  
**_to lay down,_**  


The stars lie scattered across the sky above them. The angel moves closer, joins their hands, looks up into the night.  


_**Underneath the stars.** _  


Cas begins to describe all the patterns in the stars, he tells the story of each and every planet, what could have been, what is. Dean listens with a silent interest, one that Castiel has never seen displayed on his features until now. The only movement Dean makes is a gentle, constant tap of his fingers to the back of the angels hand. Showing his attention is still on Cas. Only on Cas.  


_**And listen to all the translations,**_  
**_of the stories across the sky._**  


Castiel points out Orion, his hand stretching up to the sky, just as the movement of Dean's fingers ceases. Even through his excitement, the angel notices the lack of movement and turns towards the hunter, expecting him to be asleep. However as his gaze flicks over to the other man, he discovers it's quite the opposite.  


Dean has moved his eyes to stare intently at Cas, something in his eyes which Cas is unable to identify. Before he can even begin to decipher it, Dean presses a hand lightly to Castiel's cheek. Green eyes meet blue and Dean's hand moves down to the angels' neck, grip tightening along the way.  


Soon, hunter meets angel as lips join in a firm yet soft kiss, a kiss which is reassuring. A gentle reminder to both that the other is there, and will be there through anything heaven, hell, or earth dares to throw at them.  


_**We drew our own constellations...** _  


**Author's Note:**

> Thought this up whilst on holiday, just a short Destiel fic written in a tent XD  
> Thanks for reading little dinosaurs :D x  
> 


End file.
